Everyone Loves Me
by prussiapanda97
Summary: Basically Felix trying to get what he wants, but using his charm instead of torture.


Felix=2p!Italy  
Allen=2p!America

I do not own Hetalia, and if I did that would be fucking amazing

Enjoy!

* * *

Knocking filled the air, making the Italian look up in annoyance. He leaned back in his chair and put his legs up on his desk.

"The door is open, come in."

Curious eyes watched as the doors swing open, revealing quite a scene. An amused smirk played on his face as Flavio stepped in and behind him, a familiar person with dark brown hair and piercings on his face. He was pushed to the ground below Flavio, his captor holding his chains above his head. "'Ey! Be nice to me!" He hissed as he fell on his knees. Felix blinked and glanced up. "Fratellino, we've had…quite a long trip, but we found him. The younger Italian waved his finger to the side and Flavio stepped aside. He tapped his chin and let out a soft chuckle. "How nice of you to _drop_ by, _Americano_." He let out a chuckle and smiled. The American coughed and looked up at him. "Nice joke, I almost laughed. Maybe you should add a little more of an asshole tone to it. Oh wait, you already did." Allen laughed as Flavio smacked him. Allen coughed, tugging on his chains. "If you're 'so powerful', why don't you do anything yourself? Do you treat them all as your little bitches that you can just play with? In fact, why don't you just get off your lazy ass and slap me yourself!" The American grinned as he saw everyone in the room twitch in fear. It was like he had set off a bomb in the room and everyone was stuck.

Flavio's face was red by now, surprise and anger on his face. "Wh- How-!" He tripped over his words, his hands balling into fists. "How dare you speak to Felix like that!" Obviously, it looked as if he was about to strangle him.

Everybody turned around when the sound of clapping started.

"Bene! Hahaha!"  
Felix looked as if he was enjoying the most entertaining movie he'd ever seen. As everyone looked confused, Felix put his feet down onto the ground. "Hmmm~? What? It's obviously pretty fun to see my fratello get pissed at someone. Ha! He looks so pathetic~…." A playful smile appeared on his face and soft magenta eyes looked at Flavio when he saw his brother turn his whole body around, ignoring Allen and opened his mouth to say something. "Fratello…come here." His eyes were trained on his brother, his elbow on the table and his fingers tapping against the wood. Everything was quiet as Flavio stepped forward, his heeled boots clicking against the ground. He when around the table and stood behind him. Felix turned his chair around and pointed down. Flavio kneeled down in front of him, his face still red from anger. Immediately as he kneeled, Felix cupped the others face in his hand and stared into his eyes. He spoke before the other could get anything out. "Fratello, you know I only do this because I love you, si?" The Italian watched his brothers eyes soften at that. "Si…O-of course, how could I forget?" Felix smiled. "Bene. Never forget that you'll always be my fratello no matter what." Flavio nodded lightly, feeling happy about what the other said. He always loved when Felix gave him the attention he needed so badly. Then Felix brought his chin close to his face. He whispered something to him, and then he kissed him. He knew Flavio would do anything for him if he kissed him, and he knew that no matter what, he would always make his brother believe in the lie. The lie that he loved him like his brother loved him. It sickened him to kiss him. In fact, he despised it completely. But he had to poison him mentally somehow, or he would never listen to him. When he let go of him, Flavio glowed happiness like never before. When Felix dismissed everyone, and the door shut, he looked down at the only other person in the room.

"How was that? Did you enjoy that scene?" He flashed a grin and let out a loud chuckle. Allen looked so disgusted with what just happened. Felix just snorted and laughed and giggled. "Can I just walk out now? I think I've had enough of your stupid fucking intentions for today." He began to get up with on knee, about to stand when a foot pushed him hard onto the ground. His face banged on the wood floor and he let out a groan of pain. Glancing up, he saw the Italian smiling, of all things, and crossing his arms. "Did I say you could get up?" Allen grumbled and turned back down as the Italian got his foot off of him. "No, but as you see, I couldn't give two shits about you." Felix cocked his head to the side and looked down at him. "Is that so? Oh, well I _certainly_ care about you." He searched for an expression on the others face. "I call bullshit." Felix sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I do. Really." He bent down on one knee next to him. "Is there anything you want? Is there anything that _satisfies_ you? _Tell me what you want_ , _Americano_." Allen blinked and looked up into his eyes, looking to see if he actually might be telling the truth. Those magenta eyes looked directly at him; they looked so reassuring and trustful. He shivered. "Ah..I…Well I.." His jaw clenched and his teeth grinded together. Why should he trust him? He wasn't that stupid to fall into those soft, addicting eyes. They were so satisfying to look at…

He blinked and tried to clear his mind.

Felix pouted at that and started to move on top of him.  
" _What do you_ _ **want?**_ _Hm~?"_ Felix smiled sweetly at him above the other. His hands softly traced lines of Allen's broad face, looking directly down at him. Magenta eyes looked at the others dark red eyes, searching for something to grab. His hand went down to his chest, his hand stopping at his heart. He could feel the pounding of his heart.

Allen felt trapped, like he couldn't move. But really, he didn't want to move. He wanted to stare into those hypnotizing eyes forever. He had lost his train of thought, and now his mind had made new thoughts of what he wanted out of the other. What could he have every day from Felix? What would make him weak, so weak, he would always listen. "I want…want…" He shivered as hands lightly traced his arms, he could hear the soft whispers of the other all around him. "You." Felix giggled. "Me? Of course you can. You can have me as _much_ as you _want_."  
Felix smiled as he got up.

It was so easy to control people, wasn't it?

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
I actually just whipped this up after I got home from school, so it might be a little paced. I've also never written a one-shot for Hetalia before so yep!  
R&R!


End file.
